Yoh Asakura
Yoh Asakura (麻倉 葉, Asakura Yō) is a major reoccurring character in the "Shaman King: Flowers" manga series, created by Hiroyuki Takei. He is known for his lazy demeanor and is the father of series' protagonist Hana Asakura and the twin brother of the current Shaman King, Hao Asakura. As a young man, he was accompanied by the centuries-old samurai ghost Amidamaru in his quest to become Shaman King. Currently, he and his wife, Anna Asakura, are traveling the world as vagabond shaman. Design Physical Description Yoh possesses the typical physique for a human male engaging in regular physical activity. He has tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He normally has a relaxed expression on his face and carries a casual posture. In his youth, Yoh normally wore his hair at medium length (to the shoulders). Beyond his teenage years, however, he has grown taller and now wears his hair extremely long and wavy. Fashion Yoh's general fashion revolved around casual wear. Seldomly, does he ever wear formal attire. During his school days, Yoh would wear his school's standard issue white button-up shirt, green slacks and uniform jacket. Though (due to his school's lax policy to uniforms). To suit his comfort, Yoh would wear his shirt unbuttoned and cuff his pants legs, while also opting to . However when it gets cold Yoh will button his shirt, wear a tie and the standard school uniform jacket. In a battle he wore a black vest and trimmed shorts with an orange lining, and wrap-up sandals. During the second round of the Shaman Fights, he is depicted wearing a shirt with a Funbari Onsen advertisement on it and sweat pants with sandals, and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. In between the battles of the Second Round of the Shaman Fights, he wore a yukata, a blue robe tied together with an orange sash around the waist, where he keeps Amidamaru's memory tablet. Around the chest of his robes is yet another advertisement for Funbari Onsen and over his shoulders he wears a black cape. When he was about 17/18 and Hana was still only an infant, he dressed jeans pants, a short sleeved white tee and a plaid printed scarf, his hair was slightly longer, just passed his shoulders. By age 22, he no longer wears his signature headphones and bear claw necklace. He now wears an simple outfit consisting of a white, long-sleeved Henley t-shirt, orange pants (decorated with Hao's star earrings) and brown leather sandals. Personality A slacker by nature, Yoh maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming Shaman King. Because he was alienated by everyone outside of the family he instead chose to bond with spirits and has decided that anyone who can see spirits cannot be evil. He has even gotten a signature phrase: "everything will work out" as a way of seeing things. He is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets. This is a stark contrast between him and Hana, who is on bad terms with practically everyone, because of his obnoxious personality. Abilities Yoh is an accomplished shaman, being capable of rivaling the current Shaman King, and twin brother, Hao. Spirit Ally Yoh has an amazing shamanic capacity, being considered the best shamans of mundo. He had a default Amidamaru samurai spirit, which has now been passed to his son, Hana Asakura. During the Second Round of the Shaman Fight, he received the Spirit of the Earth, it is now his default spirit. Weapons *'Harusame': The Harusame is the last sword ever forged by Mosuke. When the sword was stolen from the museum and Amidamaru and Mosuke's childhood was revealed, the dub referred to the same sword as "Spring Rain" ('Harusame') and the first true sword Mosuke had forged for Amidamaru. *'Futunomitama no Turugi': The Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi is a red, ceramic knife that has been an Asakura Family heirloom ever since the time of Asakura Hao. According to Hao, it was once owned by a sword god and is considered a perfect medium for creating sword-style Oversouls. This sword, which slumbers in a storage room of the Asakura Family, always creates a stir in the world when surfaced since it is a national treasure. Story Category:Shaman Category:Male Category:Asakura Family